


The Answer

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene wants to know why Sam would ever do something so stupid as take a bullet for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer

‘What the bloody hell were you thinking?’

Sam looks away, sinking deeper into the taut white of his hospital bed. Sinking like a stone, like a coffin into earth, and Gene’s anger spikes bitter on his tongue.

‘You fucking daft _bastard_.’ Gene leans down, his clenched fists rattling the steel bar of Sam’s bedframe. ‘Look at me, you brain-dead little shit.’

Stubbornly, Sam doesn’t move. Impotent rage chokes his heart like a cancer.

‘Why’d you get in the way?’ he hisses. ‘That bullet was meant for _me_.’

Sam’s eyes finally meet his, raw and open, and Gene has his answer.


End file.
